Penny Morris
"Firefighter Penny Morris" is the only female member of the Pontypandy fire brigade. She originally hailed from Newtown, which is real. She is the main driver (and possibly owner) of Venus, a rescue tender. Date of Birth *October 1, 1962 Date of Death *November 1, 2011 Original Series Penny debuted in "Dilys' Forgetful Day", where she helped with routine maintinence. She appeared again in "Halloween" for the Halloween party. In "Spot of Bother", she put the men through their paces, much to Trevor's disdain. She was absent in "Norman's Pitfall", but appeared again in " Lost Ring", where she loaned Sam a cookbook & helped Sarah & James fly their new RC Cessna 172. In "All in a Good Cause", she rode on an old bed helping Sam & Elvis get donations. In "Brass Band", she was on drum. By this time, it became apparent she was staying. She was first seen in her Newtown home in "Lost in The Fog". Here, she helped get Sarah out of some mud using Venus' tow cable. In the Season 2 finale, "Bentley the Robot", hailed by fans as the best episode, she drove the twins to Price's General Store, then drove Bentley to the station. She was helping to weld a defective locker door when Bentley, inadvertantly reprogrammed by Norman, threw a can of oil into the locker room. After setting down her soldering iron, Penny found herself trapped by a wall of flames. She fainted shortly thereafter, but was rescued by Bentley. She was absent for most of Season 3, ordering pizza from Bella but not physically shown in "Quarry Rescue". She made her Season 3 debut in "Deep Trouble", where she took Sam's place at the station while Sam was taking a week off. She later discovered that there are old mine tunnels under garden. She also appeared in "What Goes Up", She didn't appear for the rest of the original series. 2003 Series In this series, Penny is now stationed in Pondypandy. She still has Venus and a rumored relationship with Elvis. She is mostly seen in a jumpsuit when not on calls. 2008 Series Penny is still part of the Pondypandy Fire Service. She is now a trained lifeguard and a certified scuba diver. She owns Neptune, a rescue boat. She still retains every aspect of her personality. Persona Penny is a kind person who always helps anyone in need. Penny & Elvis Over the years, a relationship between Penny & Elvis has been hinted. The main hints include: *In "Dilys' Forgetful Day", Elvis was obviously attracted to Penny when she first appeared. *In "Halloween", Elivs worried and cried when he though Penny was out cold by the power line. *In "Brass Band" while Elvis and Penny we're doing band practice, Penny and Elvis we're looking at each other. But then Elvis accidently brook the drum with his trombone. *In "Bentley the Robot", he hoped Penny would like his meal. A tear came to his eye when Penny was trapped & out cold, obvious signs of worry. *In "Danger Falling Sheep" Elvis made Penny laugh when he told Station Officer Steele that children will have to be rescued on Pontypandy mountain. *In "Fit for Nothing" (season 5), Elvis tryed to excerise hard, maybe for Penny. *In "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" (Season 5), Elvis tryed saying a few things that he is like Penny, like he stays fit and excerises. Trivia *Penny is the only female firefighter in the series. Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters